In recent years, toilet paper rolls colored with dyes giving a fancy feeling, in addition to normal white rolls, have been available from several companies. The colors are light pink, blue, yellow and green.
However, pastel color tone is seemingly intended to give elegance, in fact, for example, in a rest room under incandescent light, it becomes dull color sense.
As far as the present inventors know, no proposal has been found for improving the point above mentioned.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2003-55897    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2003-310475